Love Defies All
by Striking-Thunderbolt
Summary: Zoe Nightshade is a hunter of Artemis a sworn maiden. Percy Jackson is the hero of Olympus and son of Poseidon. What will happen When Percy suddenly disappears? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

**Percy POV:**

I stopped by the camps lake, and pulled out Riptide, this sword was bronze with the Ancient Greek word Anaklusmos on the side, Anaklusmos translates to Riptide in English, I soon saw someone sit beside me, it was Zoe Nightshade who gave me the sword, I can't tell her this though but I love the huntress. I know that if I told her she would punch me hard in the nose and probably break it. She has copper coloured skin, beautiful black eyes and her smile was magical. Every time she talked her voice sounded like silk to me, sometimes when I'm alone I'll daydream about her, and every time someone said her name I would smile to myself, I know, I know, your probably sitting there smiling at the book, smiling at my stupidness.

"Percy… do you like me?" Zoe asked me, my face started to heat up, "I-I think that you're a lovely person… you're a strong woman, I like that in a woman, I would jump at a chance to date you, I mean, not that I would date you, I-I I mean I wouldn't date you due to you're a hunter and I wouldn't force you to date , especially not with me… I mean come on look at this!" I tell her and motion to my body, she giggless, it's cute when she giggles," I didn't mean it in that way Percy…but that's nice to know" she answers with a small blush on her face, "and another thing Percy, I think that you look quite good, your handsome, kind, caring, protective, and loyal" she tells me, her volcanic coloured eyes glistening in the afternoon sun "well my fatal flaw is loyalty" I say to her with a grin, she laughs, "I better head back to the hunters…they'll be wondering were I am" she tells me" I will see you later Seaweed Brain" she told me, then stood up and walked away.

**Artemis POV:**

I was starting to get worried that Zoe may have broken her oath, but that would never happen, I know Zoe loves the hunt and wold never leave us. She has been spending a lot of time with a boy named Percy Jackson, he is a humble boy, and would not force Zoe to do something she doesn't want to do. Zoe came up to me "Zoe" I greet her with a nod, "milady" Zoe greeted me with a nod "I am sorry I was late, I thought I should spend more time with Percy Jackson" Zoe told me sincerely, I heard some snickers from the other Huntress "quiet Zoe isn't like that girls" I tell them, "Thank youfor understanding milady" Zoe told me with a slight bow.

**Sorry for the short chapter everyone! My next chapter will be bigger I promise thanks for reading!**

**~ I do not own Percy Jackson**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2Artemis POV

It was years later when I saw walk to the tree line, _'it seems she is going to the pond', _I think to myself, Zoe always goes there to think, much like a savior of Olympus that I know.

It was night time so I silently walk after her into the clearing, hoping that she wouldn't notice me, there was a pond in the middle of the clearing it had a bluish silver color, the moon seems to affect this area the most, so a little current of miniature tides, moves to the Earth's unheard rhythm, I then see Zoe lying down staring up at the stars and half moon, "I wish you were here with me…my heart feels like the half moon, I feel incomplete without you here by my side " she whispered to the sky, " I came here to feel like I was with you…I know, that you would be by the camp lake, by the tides, your godly power and me here in the clearing under the moon, but I can guess that you are near the moon to feel by me like how I'm near the tides to feel like you're here" she told the sky, she then sighed .'_Is she in love?' _I think to myself '_it's seems like it… but that's so unlike Zoe' _I wonder to myself . Zoe then broke her gaze from the sky, and looked at the water strangely.

She just sat there lost in her thoughts, I then noticed a tear roll down her cheek, I then came out towards her, sat down beside her and wrapped my arm around her, she started to sob," I miss him milady, I have for months, I just hope that nothing bad has happened to him" Zoe whispered to me, I felt sorrow fill my heart " Zoe do you love this boy?" I ask her gently "no milady, he is just a friend, my best friend, and I care for him deeply, I am a maiden, he respects that, he is not like other men, he cares about women and women have also mistreated him, even the girl he loved, she broke his heart, she cheated on him and when he found out she didn't even care, he and I are very alike milady…we would never find or fall in love again" Zoe tells me truthfully, "is he a god" I ask curiosly, she laughs, " he is powerful enough to be one" Zoe answered, "Do I know him" I ask " you did…but he disappeared ten years ago" she answers quietly, "I know he's alive…I can feel it, and I will not lose hope" she told me determination shining in her black eyes, I nodded "can you at least tell me who this mystery boy is…seeming as he is important to you?" I suggest "h-his name is Percy Jackson" Zoe told me with a small smile, "I will alert the gods and hunters to keep a look out for him" I told her "Artemis?" She called "yes?" I answer, "don't tell anyone…that he is my best friend" she told me, " I won't" I promised with a smile, she nodded, and I left her alone in the moon light.

~ Time Skip ~ On Olympus No POV:

Artemis had just called a meeting ,gods know what it's about, " father…one of my hunters are very upset and devastated" Artemis began to say "well what is ti to do with us!" Zeus roared, "I was getting to the father" Artemis said clearly annoyed, "go on" Zeus told her, "she is missing a boy-" Artemis was saying before she got cut off by Aphrodite "Eeek! Which Huntress is it and who does she love?" Artemis sighed "Zoe…and she doesn't love the by, he is her best friend and she misses him dearly ever since he went missing" Artemis told Aphrodite "awwww but friend become lovers eventually" the goddess of love chided, "she is a maiden and my lieutenaut, this boy has also bad experiences with love...she said that both of them would never find love again" Artemis announced. "Can you call this huntress?" Athena asked, "I guess" Artemis said a little uneasy, she snapped her fingers and a flash of silver light appeared in the middle of the throne room to reveal.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cliff hanger…not really but thanks to the people who reviewed and 130 views! That's awesome that you so much! Next chapter should be up Thursday or Friday.**


End file.
